A Writer's Dream
by ChaiChi
Summary: Sometimes when reality doesn't quite work out for you, things are best left to dreaming and imagination. AU RobRae


**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans is not owned by ChaiChi. Please. If I did, the StarRob, BBRae, CyRae, etc. fans would probably hate me. And no, I can't have anyone hating me.

Yes, I'm alive. Hehe... sorry about that. But I didn't leave altogether, not technically. I've just been busy on other stuff, like sig making. But whatever. Anyway, here's a little thing I've been wanting to do for a while. So, yeah.

Thank you to Mind Shadow for beta-ing this one-shot for me. Thank you, thank you, and thank you.

* * *

**A Writer's Dream**

It was yet another normal day at Jump City High. Students sat in their desks daydreaming as their teachers muttered something about quadrilaterals, bells rang and students instinctively grabbed their books and headed to their next class, and the biologically unsafe, raw material, or "food" as the lunch lady liked to call it, occasionally growled in someone every now and then. It was a normal school, Jump City High, complete with its staff, students, and classroom.

"Rae…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

And just like every other school in the world, it contained its own unwritten social laws about everyone.

Richard Grayson sighed in defeat as one of the most important rules took place in front of him. _If a girl named Raven Roth refuses to talk to you, though she normally does, don't try to break the silence, lest you further piss her off. _But being the stubborn, caring guy he was, Richard tried again. "Rae, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?"

Raven Roth continued to ignore her so called best friend and kept her head down, eyes focused on the pencil in her hand as it scribbled hastily in her dark blue notebook.

Richard groaned muttering _"You're impossible"_ under his breath. As a last resort, he decided to use his charm against her. He closed the gap between them, sliding as close as possible to her. He tilted her chin up and flashed her his famous, heart melting smile. "Rae, look. Whatever I did, I'm sorry, okay?" he said as sincerely as possible.

Raven, however, wasn't amused. She had a look on her face as she stared at him that clearly read _You are so dead for that. _Richard gulped, sensing her fury towards him at the moment.

"Look here, Dick," she spat out, putting heavy emphasis on the nickname he loathed and grimaced at, "first you ditch me last night for the, oh I don't know, _fifteenth _time and now you expect me to forgive you for it? And on my birthday as well!"

He winced, realizing that _that_ was what he had forgotten last night. In an effort to apologize and try to cheer her up, he offered her…

"Rae, I'm sorry. Tell you what. How about this Saturday we go to Magic Mountain? We can go on the Goliath…" he tempted her in a singsong voice.

She just sighed. "Whatever you say, Richard," she told him, directing her attention back to her notebook. It's not like she actually expected him to keep his promise.

"Ok, so this Saturday, Magic Mountain's where we're going to spend the whole day-"

"Richard!" came the unmistakable squeal of Kori Anders. Raven, knowing it would come, squeezed her ears shut to protect it from any damage.

"Hey Kori," he greeted her.

"Um, Richard, if it's not too much trouble, would you like to go to the movies with me this Saturday? _Wicked Scary II_ is premiering, and it would be most enjoyable if you could come too!" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.

Behind them, Raven was pretending to gag. Of course Kori was interested in horror movies. Just about as much as Raven loved partying out so late on weekends that she came home at four in the morning. Please, as far as Raven knew, Kori only wanted to see _Wicked Scary II _so that Richard could hold her close if she got scared, which she would. After all, the girl didn't hide her crush on him very well.

"Oh, well, um, you see," Richard fumbled with his words trying to find a way that wouldn't hurt her feelings. "See, on Saturday…"

"He'd love to go," Raven finished for him. Seeing the confused look he had on his face, she gave him a glance that said, _Look, maybe some other time, okay? Go. Have fun._ And with that, she excused herself and made her way out of the cafeteria.

Once out of there, she sighed. It's not as if it wasn't coming anyway. It had already happened fifteen times before. And Kori deserved to have fun anyway. With her father's job, Kori was always moving from town to town, never staying long enough to make any friends. So Raven felt happy for her, and never felt even the slightest jealousy towards her red-haired friend.

Yeah, she'd just have to keep telling herself that.

Raven sighed in relief during the last period of the day. Creative Communications had to be the best class in the world. It was a bit like drama, except that the students got to write their own plays. It was basically a writer's workshop, where everyone would write and give each other assistance and feedback.

Well, it would be that, if only everyone would stop goofing off and actually did any work. Still, with no order whatsoever, it was mainly a study hall for most of them, giving them a whole forty-five minutes to do whatever they wanted, read, finish their math, play with hot wheels when the teacher was on her phone, or, like in Raven's case, write.

With another sigh of relief, she put her pen down and shut her notebook. She had just finished another story which she would later post online. Writing fanfiction was one of her favorite thing to do. Now, all she had to do was check for any errors, and she'd be ready the second she got home.

"Hey, what are you reading?" the ever so familiar voice of Richard whispered in her ear.

"Nothing," she said, trying to hide it by bringing it close to her. She really didn't want him of all people to read it.

"Come on, Rae. You can tell me anything." He stuck his lower lip out in a pout and his eyes begged her in a way she couldn't resist.

"Fine. It's just another fanfic I've been working on," she told him.

"Sweet! I love your fanfics!" he said, hastily grabbing the notebook from her. "What story is it this time?"

"It's an Inuyasha/Kikyou romance fic. Basically, in a nutshell, Inuyasha is dating Kagome and Kikyou tries to hide her feelings for him, but eventually he realizes how he feels about her and they end up together."

"Ahh… I see." And with that, he started flipping through the pages, eyes scanning it as quickly as he could.

After about five minutes, Raven asked him, "Are you done?"

"Almost," he responded. He kept on reading it for just about thirty seconds longer before handing it back to her, nodding. "It's really good, Raven. Just as usual."

"Thanks," she replied.

"Just one question, though. Ok, tell me. Who's Inuyasha based off of?" he asked her knowingly.

Her cheeks reddened a little and her ears turned a bit pink. "What do you mean?" she asked him, trying to deny it.

"Raven, I know you better than that," he answered. You always base your stories off of real life events. And Kikyou's your favorite character. So really, who is Inuyasha based off of? Do I know him?" he wondered.

_How on earth does he know?_, she thought to herself. "No one. Can't I write fanfiction without it coming from my life?"

"Uh… no," he answered. "Really, Rae. Who is it? I won't tell anyone."

She sighed, probably for the hundredth time that day, and decided to give in. "Okay. Well, yeah. There is this one guy…" she began.

"Yeah, go on," Richard told her, having some hope in his voice; maybe a little too much hope... 'hope' she didn't noticed that.

Raven didn't happen to notice and continued. "Well… he's a really nice guy. He's smart, sweet, caring, funny… handsome." She winced and grimaced at it, nearly feeling Richard's laughter.

He didn't laugh, though, and maintained a cool expression throughout it. _Sounds like the perfect guy_, he thought bitterly. Whoever it was, though, he decided, he'd be happy for Raven, seeing that she'd have a good reason to smile. But he still couldn't help feeling hopeful, wishing that it was him.

"The only thing is," Raven continued, "I don't think he'd ever want to go out with me. There's another girl, like Kagome. Everyone loves her, and thinks she's perfect. And she is. So with her, I don't have any chance." Her head was down, her voice sounding a little dejected.

Richard frowned. He hated to see Raven this way. "Don't say that about yourself, Raven. You're an awesome person. You're smart, kind, beautiful," he said, as if he had recited those words all his life, which he had.

"Beautiful?" she asked, almost disbelieving it. "You really think so?" Her eyes were wide and hopeful. Did he really?

_Oh dear. What have I gotten myself into?_, he thought to himself. "Of course you are, Raven. You're a beautiful girl. Whoever this other girl is, she's nothing compared to you," he assured her with those words he had also recited a million times.

"Thanks, Richard," she said. He'd never know, but those words made her feel special. Now if only he had meant it.

"No problem, Raven." With that, the two of them sighed and there was silence between them yet again.

Raven, deciding to be the one who'd break it, asked, "So, how are things with you and Kori?" She tried her best to ask it in a casual manner, but failing in the attempt due to her gritted teeth.

He hadn't noticed, though, and just stared at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, aren't you guys," she almost had to force herself to say it, "together?"

He continued to look at her in that confused expression. "Oh, no. No, Raven. Kori and I are just friends. I mean, she has a crush on me, that's obvious, but I don't like her that way."

"Oh, okay," she responded, trying to keep the big burst of relief out of her voice.

"Plus, there's this other girl."

"Oh," she said, crestfallen again.

The silence was there again, and Raven decided to break it once more.

"Do I know her? What's she like?" she said through gritted teeth again to hold back the bitterness in her voice.

"Well, I've known her for a long time now, but I don't think she even notices. I mean, we're friends and all, but I don't think she likes me that way. It's really sad, though. She needs someone to make her happy, but I don't think it's going to be me. I don't know. Do you think she'll like me?"

Raven rolled her eyes in an attempt to lighten the situation. "Please. Richard, you are _the _Richard Grayson. You have hordes of girls throwing themselves at your feet. Duh! Whoever she is, she's just like them."

He shook his head. "No, she's not like other girls. She doesn't spend all her time worrying about what to wear or how she looks. She's really intelligent, pretty, funny, and kind."

"Oh." It seemed as if that was her catchphrase today. She couldn't think of anything else to say. Perfect, all traits that weren't her at all, well, except for the intelligence part. But as for the rest, well, she didn't really think of herself that way.

She sighed. "Well, whoever she is, she's one lucky girl." She mussed his hair in the playful manner she had always done when they were younger.

"Hey, cut that out!" he said, mussing her hair as well, causing her to laugh.

"Thanks," he said. "And whoever that guy is, he's a lucky guy as well."

The bell rang, and Richard almost instantly grabbed his stuff and headed for the bus. "Coming?"

"You go ahead. I'll be there," she told him. As she grabbed her stuff, she paused and opened her notebook to the last page of the story and scribbled the most infamous, cheesy phrase ever--- yet it still made everyone feel warm and tingly.

_And they lived happily ever after._

_

* * *

_

laughs sheepishly So, was it okay? Mediocre? So terrible that it made you want to rip your eyes out? Tell me. Just press that little blue button, and well, review I suppose.

--- ChaiChi... previously Aurora812 if you didn't know yet


End file.
